Reborned Wolves
by Shay Wolfe
Summary: A newly changed Were as a savior for a new beginning to the world that is ever so slowly being destroyed. The long awaited Priestess finally became of the world. Come, as a group of rebel werewolves stand against the larger Pack. May the best Race win...
1. Prologue Part I

Hey, it's me Shay. I'm sorry for not updating! I just haven't been motivated to type. This story I just started in September. It isn't really a fanfiction but my own story based off of Kelley Armstrong's Otherworld-werewolf-like thing. I'm posting it cuz I really want to post it on so yeah. But other than that it's all mine! I don't know what to call it yet so if you have any ideas, any at all, please don't be afraid to suggest! I don't bite...Usually... 

Prologue Part 1

It happened on that day. I remember it clearly as if it were yesterday; the snow was endless. The dark clouds covered the sky. The large clock tower in the middle of the small town struck. After the first I counted...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12... 12. It was now 12 o'clock midnight. I'd been coming back from the bus stop after picking up an important item from the town over, nearly a 4 hour ride, there's. Though the bus stop is still half an hour from my house. I was tired, wet, and cold. I could see the lights of the town by now. That's when it started.  
>First, I felt another presence behind me. I ignored it.<br>Wrong Move.  
>The north gates of the village was now in sight. I then heard a soft noise. The padding of paw steps crunching into the hard icy snow. Don't ask me why I thought they weren't humans', I just did. I looked behind me to find a large black dog standing in the snowstorm... No, not a dog. Too big. A wolf? But that'd be impossible, they can't get <em><span><strong>that<strong>_ big. Our eyes met. I stared at it. Every part of it screamed "wolf" but the eyes...those eyes, they're much, much, much too intelligent to be any animal. They looked human. I turned back to the town swiftly. Walking faster than normal. The padding continued again. Faster. _**RUN!**_ My instinct shouted at me. Adrenaline kicked in and I ran like hell. My stalker was not happy with my decision. For at that moment I heard a low rumble.  
><em>To<em>_Be__Continued..._

Aren't I evil? I thought I'd post this today it being Halloween and all.  
>I dressed up as a Kitsune! Happy Halloween!<br>Ciao-Ciao  
>Shay<p> 


	2. Prologue Part II

Shay: Hey everybody I know it's been a while! Sorry I've been busy with school lately. Anyways here's the 2nd part of the Prologue. Enjoy!

I felt the pain before I knew what had just happened. The Wolf had ripped my cloak off as well as a good chunk of skin. The pain seared through my veins. The blood ran like an over-flowing river, as it left my body. I tried to run but as I lifted my foot. My limp legs chose at that time to fail me and I crashed in to the fresh snow. I could tell I lost too much blood because I now felt really light-headed. Suddenly my vision blurred. Everything was red. The light was fading. After a few seconds my vision left. I could hear screaming. The Wolf howled in pain. Then I felt my body being lifted and a voice crying out to me. It was yelling my name. It sounded so familiar...

END

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 1

**Shay:** Hello?...

**(nothing)**

**Shay:** 0A0 I'm sorry for the very few people who have read up until now...

I've been busy and I haven't gotten time alone to work on this...

**Chapter 1**

When I opened my eyes everything was white. It was like an empty room. One with no walls. The space went on forever. Never ending, never beginning. In front of me I saw a large sandy wolf. It's slender body was sleek and slim. It's muscles were small and yet still very defined. And when I looked in its' eyes I was stunned. For the eyes that met mine were not the calm, collected eyes of a wolf but, the intelligent crimson eyes of my beloved brother. The brother who promised to protect me forever. Who loved me in place of our missing father. The one who was tragically mauled by wolves at the age of 17. I then heard a voice resound the room.

"My Liege, I have been awaiting your arrival." A smooth tenor spoke. I knew who it was immediately. It was my brother.

I felt the tears I didn't even know I was holding back fall. I closed my eyes and pictured the time I spent with my brother, a happier time. The time I would love to relive over and over again.

My older brother was my best friend. I loved him more than I loved myself. And even though he was a bit of a playboy if I ever needed him he'd be there in a flash no matter what he was doing. He would play with me even if his friends asked him to go out to a party. Whenever I woke up in the middle of the night screaming he'd be at my side. When I was younger I was a weak child so I'd get bullied a lot but he'd save me every time. He was my supporter, my Prince Charming. Always there, no matter what.

That is, until that day...

It was in late September. I had a soccer match that day. He had called me a head of time saying he'd be late but that he'd be there. It was now halftime. Still no sign of him. Soon it was down to the final goal, we had tied the game, 4-4, one more point and we'd win. That's when _they_ came. The police showed up in their black and white cars with those loud sirens. I saw them pull my mother aside. I ran to her. I didn't give a damn about the game I had to know why they were here. When I got to her side I noticed right away. She was crying, the officer with her trying to comfort her. I screamed at the cop asking why the hell my mom was crying like this. That's when they told me. That's when my perfect world, shattered.

"You must be his sister." the uniformed man stated. "I'm so sorry but," He paused. "Your brother is dead. He was mauled by a wolf pack."

I froze. Time stopped in my life. I felt my knees give way from beneath me as I screamed in pain. Pain of the loss of my dear brother.

I can't really remember what happened after I screamed. Mom said that I had fainted and was then taken to the hospital. I was told that I had fallen into a coma. I woke up a few times but I wasn't there mentally. At one point I had stolen a scalpel and was found in an old shed behind the building with my wrists cut, waiting to die. A few days after they brought me back I escaped again. This time through the tree next to the window. When the police were called to help find me the hospital got a call saying that a young girl in a hospital gown was just hit by a truck. The driver told the police that I came out of nowhere. Miraculously I survived with only my right eye. The surgeons told my mom all they could do at this point was to remove it. The surgery failed but a week later when they removed the bandages they found my eye to be perfectly intact. Like a blessing from God saying I had to have my right eye. The only thing that changed was the eye color. It had changed from an icy blue into a ghastly doctors had no explanation for this sensation.

About a week later I woke up. When they asked me questions we found out I was unable to talk. Or rather I didn't want to talk. They just assumed it was from the trauma. After I was released from the hospital I wasn't able to go to school anymore. So I usually just sat in a tree at a park or by a window or something just staring blankly up at the sky. Or I was never fully there, mentally.

Ten years have pasted since then and I just turned 15. I am currently attending Sky Cliff High School, a popular public school where most of the kids have known each other since they were in diapers. And after years of trying to play catch up in the lessons I finally reached high school, in fact I'm already a senior despite my age. I could attend college if I wanted but I insisted on wanting to have a high school life. I don't have many friends my age at school. Most of them are freshmen in college that have known me since before I was born, they were my brother's best friends as well. And since they're all guys, minus my brother's ex, Sheeta, she's like my big sister.

There's Alex my next door neighbor, he's very irrational and protective/defensive with him practically passing off as my brother's twin, only a lot more blunt and arrogant, but once you get to know him you'll learn he's a real sweet guy, you just don't want to mess with him. Then there's Ben, with that tall body builder look he has he get hit on everywhere we go, the poor guy is terrified to go out in public in fear of being mauled by drooling fan girls, he's a very quiet guy with great connections to nature, he's also very knowledgeable despite his constant modesty. Next is Nathan and Bryn the twins, they are the closest to me being ones who I cried to when things got real bad. Finally is Zen, he is my favorite, in fact I've had several crushes on him, when I cut myself at the hospital he had been the one to find me. He sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed holding my hand, hoping that I'd wake up, all day and all night just sitting there. He fainted from exhaustion multiple times and each time he'd wake up he'd run out of his room into mine. I use to hear some of his conversations with brother, they'd be discussing things that related to me and Zen would stutter out if he could ask go out with me, every time getting shot down right away by my brother. Their last conversation was a few days before his death, I had just heard the end of it. My brother told Zen that if he was unable to come back, that he left me in his care. I heard Zen freak out saying he'd make it. But in the end he promised on his life to protect me at all costs, even if it meant that he'd search every square of land to find me no matter what, or to live as my shadow, or even if he was forced to see me fall for another guy. No matter what happens he will be with me.

On school days Zen would always drive me to school and whenever that happens I get called a slut, or a whore, or a bitch, or skank, someone even came up to me once when I was with the guys and asked me how much for a night. The guy was practically dead by the time Alex was through with him, after he heard. It's very comforting, to have the guys around. Mom enjoys it as well, it's like we're one big happy family.

One day in the foyer, I was running late for lunch with Zen and the crew, when I suddenly crashed in to a boy. He was my age more or less. He had ragged ebony hair that was silky to the touch, his emerald gems glistened in the lights, almost glowing. Standing I'd say he was about 5 feet tall, give or take. And when he talked, his tenor voice sent chords of shudders down my spine. He reached out a hand for me to shake.

"Seth. Seth Souza," he told me cheerfully as I just stared at him.

"Sh-" I started to mumble.

"SHAY!" A booming voice rang through the entryway. I turned just in time to see Zen rushing up to my side, like a prince in shining armor, and sweep my delicate frame into a tight bear hug. After he spun me in his arms he gently set me on to sturdy ground before turning his head to send his frozen look to the boy he had seen me talking to.

"Shay," he spoke calmly. "Who is _this?_" My dearest friend asked accusingly.

"Um..."

"My name is Seth Souza, _Zen Higurashi._"

When he said that I felt a chill run up my spine. The thing was that it was in pleasure. I looked back to Zen, who had froze.

"Zen?" I probed. "Do you know him?"

"No, he doesn't" Seth answered instead. "But _I_ know him."

"Who are you?" Zen said slowly as he regained his composure.

"I am here to..." he never finished his sentence, at least not around me. For at that moment Alex came to find out what had held us up for so long.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
